


I See Forever in Your Eyes

by aestheticly_cat



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, M/M, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Loves Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just Nicky admiring Joe and his sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticly_cat/pseuds/aestheticly_cat
Summary: “Good morning, my heart,” Joe mumbles into Nicky’s throat, his beard scratching the skin in a way that has Nicky sighing in pleasure.He feels more than sees Joe’s answering smile.[Alternatively: Nicky just really loves his sleepy husband, okay?]
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 16
Kudos: 195





	I See Forever in Your Eyes

There’s something sacred about mornings in bed with Joe to Nicky; something holy and all theirs. On the rare occasions they are safe enough to enjoy a slow slide to wakefulness, when they can bask in the warmth that is their skin pressed together, Nicky likes to watch his love’s face as he sleeps. 

Nicky has always admired how deeply Joe can sleep no matter the situation. He’s fallen asleep contorted in a multitude of positions and places Nicky knows must have been entirely uncomfortable without so much as a huff of irritation. It’s the main reason Nicky always sleeps between his husband and the door, and whatever threat might come through it— Joe could sleep, and has slept, through a tornado. 

But right now they are safe, and they are in Malta, and Nicky gets to trace the sun rays across Joe’s sleep-warm face and revel in the adoration that threatens to spill out of him. Nine hundred odd years later and he still finds himself left breathless in the wake of what he feels for Joe. 

The man in question grumbles, sensing, even in his sleep that Nicky has shifted from where he should be. His nose scrunches, and Nicky fights the urge to lean in and press a kiss to it for a futile moment before giving in. 

Joe blinks at him, bleary-eyed and beautiful, and Nicky ducks down to press soft kisses across his cheeks and up to his forehead. Joe hums happily, and Nicky shivers when he runs warm, broad hands up his naked back. 

“Good morning, my heart,” Joe mumbles into Nicky’s throat, his beard scratching the skin in a way that has Nicky sighing in pleasure. 

He feels more than sees Joe’s answering smile. 

“Good morning, tesoro,” Nicky replies, pressing his lips back to Joe’s forehead as his hand rakes through his unruly curls. 

Joe makes an appeased sound at the treatment, and presses into Nicky’s fingers, wordlessly asking him to continue. Nicky chuckles softly, just barely refrains from likening Joe to a cat, unwilling to break the soft glow that sits hazy over the both of them. 

He scratches his fingers lightly against Joe’s scalp and is rewarded with a low loan. 

“That feels nice.” 

“Does it? I couldn’t tell, my love,” Nicky teases even as he repeats the motion. 

He could listen to Joe all day— crying out in pleasure as Nicky slides into him again and again, rambling on about the superiority of charcoal to modern paints, complaining about how his soccer team lost to Booker’s and it was completely _unfair_ — just all of it. 

He’s been a lucky man, the luckiest man, for a very long time and he hopes and he prays that he’ll remain one for millennia to come. If not, though, a more pragmatic part of Nicky thinks, at least he still has today. 

Stilling his hands in Joe’s hair, Nicky leans down to take his mouth in a kiss that must be their millionth, trillionth, kiss, and it still feels like the first time. His stomach swoops as if he’s free-falling through open air, as Joe’s tongue traces the seam of his slips, as he pulls Nicky’s bottom lip between both of his. 

Eventually, one day sooner than either of them would like, they will have to leave Malta once more, and they will have to face Andy’s looming mortality, and Nile’s training, and the lingering hurt left over from Booker’s betrayal. 

  
But they still have today and Nicky, for one, plans to make the most of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Joe and Nicky are my comfort characters whom I adore. I just wanted to write a little something where they are safe, and in love, and back in Malta....which I will always see as the place of their epic love. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
